General Information
Information on the Various Pages Behind the Scenes Race Page Headings At the beginning of each race's page is a heading with some basic information. Just to avoid any confusion, this is what each thing means: *Singular: What one individual of the race is called. For example, "Elf." *Plural: The plural form of the singular. For example, "Elves." *Adjective: The adjective form of the race's name. For example, "Elven." *Sub-Races: Many of the older races have developed enough genetic diversity over the ages that there begin to appear definite sub-races (in much the same way that, in the real world, there are Asians, Africans, Hispanics, Caucasians, etc). These are named here. *D&D Analogue: All of the races (so far, anyways) are based at least in part on one of the races in the D&D universe. I've included this so you have some immediate contextual understanding of a race's background. Under Construction Since there's a bunch of information I'm trying to put together, this wiki will be pretty much always be a work in progress. Here are a few things you need to know about what's going on. Missing Information While the page is still a work in progress, and I thus have not yet put up all the information I have available, please note that I will also be deliberately leaving a fair amount of stuff blank. One of the most obvious examples of this is the fact that only a few of the Divine have been given a specific in-game race, while many other races have been left out. In this instance and many others like it, this information has been left out because it allows me more freedom to shape the world to fit the needs of the adventure, rather than the other way around. So, if someone wants to join in and play a race that I haven't yet created, it will be very easy for me to design the race and then "assign" it a Primogenitor. Or, if I decide that I want to bring the party to a desert nation south of Illussia, then I can make such a one exist, since I usually don't add any geographic details to an area until I have a specific need to do so. Limited Information While I want to flesh this wiki out as much as possible, and while the English major in me wants to have every single thing be as eloquent and well-written as possible, in the interest of time I am going to try to overcome my instincts and focus first on providing as much information as possible rather than saying everything as perfectly as I want (See the end of Act I Scene I for an example of what I mean). So...yeah, though I doubt anyone actually cares, I nevertheless want to appologize for much of the content being just the bare bones for right now. I'll work on getting the meat added on later. Bold Type As you make your way around the wiki, you may notice both headings and random words among the text that are in bold. This is just a way for me to keep track of things I still need to do. Headings in bold mean that I have more information presently available to add (as opposed to information that I will come up with later when I need to). Words in the text that are bold I plan to link to another page once that page has actually been created. In other words, don't worry about it. Like I said, it's just something I do to keep track of stuff I haven't gotten around to yet. Do note, however, that just because a heading is not in bold does not mean that I'm going to be shortly adding information. Just...don't pay attention. It'll only make sense to me. The "DM Notes" Page I haven't provided any links to this page, but it might pop up sometimes under the list of pages that were recently edited. There is nothing important on this page. It's just where I keep track of...well, stuff. Just so I have some notes on what I need to do. Joining the Game Category:Information